I'm through with lies
by Tempest54
Summary: Isabelle is a young lady who is covering up for her cheating boss but what happens when she falls in love with her unsuspecting bosses boyfriend! Will she tell the truth just to get him or will she keep up with the lies? Includes John cena/OC.Plz R
1. Chapter 1

I'm through with lies!

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone mentioned in this story except Isabelle.

*************************************************************

"Isabelle!"

"Yes mam?" Isabelle replied.

"If my boyfriend calls I'm in a meeting, Okay!?!" Isabelle's boss replied.

"Yes mam!" Isabelle responded. She wondered how she even got herself into this situation. She was lying for her boss who was cheating on her boyfriend yet it was Isabelle who felt like she was the one in the wrong.

Isabelle was a very timid young lady. She was a good-built young lady that could be very attractive if she wanted to. But at work she dressed like a nerd, wearing glasses and her hair was constantly in a ponytail.

During her schooling career she was considered an OUTCAST – no one hanged out with her. Her mother told her that it will all change when she goes out to the REAL world, and sure enough things certainly did.

Now she was always with the TOP class people because of her intelligence but being accepted for her brain wasn't important to her, she wanted to be accepted for her heart, not her head.

"DONE, DONE, DONE, and DONE – Oops I forgot to ask about this! Oh well…" Isabelle said as she got up from her chair, left the office and went into her boss's office.

"Oh my gosh…I'm so so sorry!!!" Isabelle said as she quickly exited the room ad shut the door behind her.

"Oh shit! She's cheating in her office??? And I had to see her and him…EWW grose!" Isabelle thought to herself. She then returned back to her office hoping her boss wouldn't be too angry.

In what seemed like years, her boss finally walked into her office.

"Umm…I…I…I'm so very sorry mam!" Isabelle said freight fully.

"Ag! How many times do I have to tell you to call me Liz, Isabelle? And what are you sorry for?" Liz asked.

"I walked in on you and Brett having…you know…" Isabelle answered uncomfortably.

"Having sex?!?"

"Um..yeah…um…that.." Isabelle said.

"Oh its fine, Brett thought it was kinda cute!" Liz said as she sat on Isabelle's desk.

"WHAT?!?" Isabelle shouted then she apologised when she realised how abrupt it sounded. " I Meant excuse me?"

"Well he said it was hilarious – the look on your face. So how did it look?"

"Excuse me?!?" Isabelle asked not knowing what her boss was talking about.

"How did it look…you know…his Uh-Hmm!" Liz asked casually.

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation with my boss!" Isabelle said as she tried to find something to do.

"Oh is that all you think about me? Your boss? Am I the only one who considers you as a best friend?" Liz asked.

"I didn't mean it like that Liz." Isabelle said.

"Really?" Liz asked as a slight smile appeared on her face.

"Yip!"

"So did you ever see anything as big as his…it's like a damn horse!"

"Liz!!!"

"Okay sorry!! You no fun! Anyways I'm going to be at Brett's place tonight if _**HE **_calls you know the drill! Here's the keys for the house. Bye!" Liz said as she handed the keys to Isabelle.

"So if _**HE**_ calls you're in the bath?"

"Certainly! Oh and you over there cause we having a girly night thingy." Liz replied.

"You mean PJ party silly!" Isabelle replied.

"YA whatever. See ya!" Liz replied as she winked at Isabelle and left.

"Girly night thing… Great…just great…" Isabelle thought to herself.

***************************************************************

**Hey everyone hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Should I continue or not…well I'll see depending on how many reviews I get :)**

**Xoxo**

**Tempest**


	2. Chapter 2: Seeing you

Chapter 2: Seeing you for the first time

Isabelle left work at 6 pm and drove over to Liz's place. She pulled into the garage and was greeted by a familiar face.

"Oh hey Champ!!!" Isabelle replied ecstatically as she saw the dog wag its tail.

"No…No!!! CHAMP!!!" Before she knew it she was on the floor and the dog was licking her face. She couldn't help but giggle and tap the dog on his head.

"Come on big fella." Isabella said, as she got up dusted herself and went to open the door. Once she got in she waited for Champ and then she closed up.

She then went to the kitchen and picked out some food for Champ.

"oOo what have we got here.." she said as she opened the cupboard looking at the canned food.

"So do ya want chicken or beef or tuna?" Isabelle asked Champ and left all three on the table. Champ jumped up and pushed down the Beef. He then barked.

"Okay so Beef it is!!!" She then opened the can and emptied the food into his bowl and went to fetch her something to eat from the refrigerator.

"Broccoli, spinach, mushroom and feta…EWW!!! Hey Champ I think your food is much better!" Champ lifted up his head and barked causing Isabelle to laugh.

"Yip! I think I'm gonna stay to the tried and trusted…peanut butter and jelly!" Isabelle made herself a sandwich and went to the living room to watch some tv and Champ joined her. After she ate her sandwich, Isabelle decide to check the messages.

"Hey Missy it's Liz," When Champ heard the familiar voice he moaned, Isabella found it funny.

"I'm having a great time, thanks for covering for me. If you need anything just order.I'm sure you checked out the fridge so you know... get something…Oh and don't forget to feed the Mutt! Chow!"

Isabelle looked at Champ, "Ooo you not a mutt you a cute little puppy!" Champ barked.

"Next message: Hey Liz its me!" Champ started wagging his tail insanely.

"Tried calling you. So how's things at home. How's my fella Champ?" Champ barked.

"Well call me when you get home. Love ya bye!"

Isabelle felt weird. She felt somewhat guilty when she heard _him _speak. He seemed like such a great guy who was being played for his money. She just sighed and continued watching tv. Suddenly the phone rang!

"It must be Liz." Isabelle said to herself.

"Yello?" Isabelle said as she answered the phone.

"Please tell me you getting paid for overtime?" Isabelle couldn't help but feel a smile creeping on her face. Every time _he_ spoke to her, _he_ knew the right things to say to make her smile.

"Hey John, actually no but I think I may be getting a 13th cheque!"

"Haha kid you need more than just 13! So how ya Issy?" Isabelle blushed, she liked his nickname for her.

"Good thanks and you John?" Isabelle asked.

"I'm great so sup?" John asked.

"Hm nothing much I'm just chilling over here Liz is in the shower. John what's that noise are you travelling??" Isabelle asked.

"Yup. I'm on my way to my next house show!" John said but Isabelle could sense that he was lying. _Maybe he's also cheating_. Isabelle thought to herself.

"Oh that's good." Isabelle replied.

"Yup so when am I going to meet ya?" John asked. Isabelle and John never met but they always spoke to each other on the phone and from Liz's description of Isabelle she was a weird looking girl with big glasses.

"Believe me you don't want to see me!" Isabelle replied. She didn't think much of herself.

"Actually I really do! Well Issy gotta go. Did Liz finish showering? " John asked.

"Um actually John I made a mistake she was in the toilet but I think she'll be going in just now." Isabelle lied.

"Oh okay! Bye Issy! See ya" John said and put the phone down.

"Yup see ya!" Isabelle replied.

Isabelle neatened up generally and headed for the shower. Champ was sleeping on the couch and the tv was on.

Isabelle went into the guest bathroom only to find out that the pipe burst and that the hot water was no longer working. So she jumped out, wrapped a towl around herself and went to the main bedroom en-suite.

She put on the radio in the main room and hopped into the shower. It felt so good to have the hot water trickle down her exhausted body. She looked at herself in the mirror. The great thing about the bathroom was that it had lots of mirrors and the shower door was crystal clear. So when the song LOW by Florida started playing, Isabelle was dancing in the shower watching herself.

"oOo I look good!" She then started laughing at herself.

She then picked a shampoo of her choice and then started messaging it into her scalp. Then she turned around facing the shower head and started rinsing her hair. When she turned around, there _he_ was standing in front of the shower door staring at her dumbfounded.

**************************************************************************************

Author's note:

WOW!!! Imagine John Cena walks into the bathroom when you showering!!! Well right know I have this really goofy smile on my face but can you blame me?!? Anyways thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it. Hope you gals enjoyed this chapter. Oh and NB reviews help me to update faster...so you know what to do!!

xoxo

Tempest


End file.
